gtamythfandomcom-20200214-history
Gtamyth Wikia
WARNING: A NORTHERN ANTI-WHITE WIKI IS TRYING TO TROLL US ALSO IT WAS PROBABLY MADE BY GUNSHOW2 Welcome to the GTA Myth Wiki The |GTA Myth Wiki is about the spookys, skeletons and 100 percent real creatures that the admins believe exist in the GTA series. It also includes articles on other things. '' '' We encourage all myth hunters to open up MS Paint and report their fake images on the . Also don't forget to sign up for a user account, smartass. Tired of refreshing Wiki Activity every 5 minutes? Want more edits so you can get banned for pointsgaming? Take a look at the Cleanup category for awful articles or Article stubs for pages that are short, like Gunshow's dick. '' '' This Wiki currently has 2 active Users and 4 edits. Our current WAM ranking is '''4999' ''out of''' 5,000'. '' '' Existence Labeling When the admins have suffiencently gathered enough information to confirm their biases, one of these labels will be given to the page. Remember that only the admins can change these, and if you make any additions at all, you will be Blocked. Don't give us that "evidence" shit. *UNDOUBTEDLY TRUE - the myth is 200 percent real and any attempts to change this will result in a block. The Swamp Monster and Goatman by Boomer8 is the only myth in this category. *PROVEN - the myth has been proven to be real by various sources. *VERIFICATION - this myth is probably true, but it needs an admin to give an unbiased* take on the myth. *MAYBE TRUE - this myth is maybe true, but needs to enter VERIFICATION. *LIKELY - they myth is likely to exist. Who would of guessed? *POSSIBLE - the myth might be real but does not have enough evidence. *THE LOWER SIDE OF POSSIBLE - see above, except slightly faker. *UNLIKELY - the myth is probably not real, but not completely impossible. *PROBABLY BULLSHIT BUT MAYBE NOT - it's fake except for a few screenshots. *FALSE - myths that are proven to be nonexistent and are made up by fans or are mods. ''Today most of the myths in the GTA series remain in "limbo" as the admins have yet to edit the pages in their favor. The GTA Myth Wiki is a great place to report reported myth sightings as everyone is encouraged to report the truth behind these reported reports. Where To Start Welcome to the GTA Myth Wiki, and thank you for your comment on that article! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stick around and not get banned on day 1. *'New to myth-hunting?' Check out the wiki's official guide The Myth-Hunter Guide. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Need more help?''' The Gtamyth Wikia:Community_Noticeboard Community Noticeboard is the community resource of the wiki, and has links to pages to help you learn how to edit and how to photoshop Myth Sightings. You can also contact one of the Gtamyth Wikia:Staff GTA Myth Wiki Staff. User of the Month Gunshill2 (every month.) Visit Gtamyth Wikia:User of the Month to see when a fellow admin will win the award next month. Foreign Languages (MUSLIMS GO HERE) Do you love Boomer8? Yes Portals *List of Spooky Things in San Andreas Featured Video This week's featured video is Prager University's "Israel: The World's Most Moral Army" Category:Browse